Fix TATV Ending
by kendog52361
Summary: What if there was more to Trip's 'death' than was known or shown on the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the spin offs

A/N: This takes place just after Archer's speech at the end of These are the Voyages. The idea behind this is that Starfleet sent a person back in time to protect Archer from threats from the 24th Century. That person is Trip.

As Jonathon Archer finished his speech, he looked around at the roaring applause from the audience. He thought back to when Daniels had shown him this. He had seen Trip standing in the Shadows, but he didn't know how. Trip had died on Enterprise keeping him safe, hadn't he? He wished he knew the answer for sure. Something had seemed wrong with the whole situation.

As Hoshi, Malcolm, Travis, and Phlox watched Archer's speech, they were saddened that Trip was unable to see it.

As Archer finished his speech, T'Pol considered what she was going to do. She knew that the man who died on Enterprise was not Commander Tucker because she didn't have a bond with that dead man. As she was turning to walk away, a woman walked up to her. The woman appeared Asian looking in a Starfleet Uniform.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa. My Commanding Officer would like to speak to you. Would you please come with me?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I will," replied T'Pol. "What is the name of your commanding officer?"

"I would rather wait to answer that." Alyssa took a look around, and seeing that the area was empty aside from the two of them, tapped her combadge, which was hidden, and stated, "Ogawa to _Prometheus_, two to beam directly to the Captains Ready Room. Energize."

As T'Pol appeared in the Captain's Ready Room on the _USS Prometheus_, she started to ask what was going on when she heard a voice that caused her heart to freeze.

"Thank you, Commander that will be all," said a shockingly familiar voice.

Slowly she turned and came face to face with Captain Charles Tucker, Starfleet Black Ops and Covert Ops.

"Trip, you're alive."

"Yeah, um T'Pol, the reason we beamed you aboard is simply history recorded you as going missing at the end of the speech and they never found you. You don't have to stay with us or anything; however, you do need to accompany us to our destination. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"What is your destination?" asked T'Pol, still reeling from the fact that Trip was standing in front of her, alive.

"We're going home, to the 24th Century. My mission is done; Archer made it to the founding. We have to get back home; there is a war to fight. Before you ask, this war is far worse than the Earth-Romulan War. We are losing pretty badly and we need to get back for a …mission. Unfortunately, we need to know what your decision is by the time we reach Earth. We are traveling back some distance away, for plausible deniability," finished Trip.

T'Pol didn't even hesitate. It had taken Trip dieing, even though that wasn't actually Trip, to show her how much she loved Trip and need him. "I will stay with you. Is there any openings onboard?"

"T'Pol, you do realize that we, this ship, crew and I are Black Ops. We officially don't exist, and often commit actions that could be seriously argued go against the spirit and law of the Federation. If we are captured, the Federation disavows any knowledge of our actions and if were killed, then our families are shit out of luck. You do realize all of this, don't you?" asked Trip to make sure she understood,

"Yes, Trip, I understand. To be honest, I can see the logic behind this, the needs of the many, or the Federation, are more important than the needs of the few, or your Black Operations Team. I however still wish to stay," answered T'Pol.

Trip sighed, "Yes, there are a few openings. For one, I need a new First Officer; my last one was killed in a Battle with the Dominion, that's the enemy. Are you interested?"

T'Pol opened her mouth and said…

"Yes."


	2. Add On

Add On:

This was a one shot. However, anyone who wishes to continue it, please contact me as I do have some ideas for any sequels.

Kendog52361


End file.
